The present invention relates to a display device and a driving method thereof, and, more particularly, the invention relates to a so-called active matrix type display device and driving method.
In an active matrix type display device, a plurality of gate signal lines, which extend in the x direction and are arranged in parallel in the y direction, and a plurality of drain signal lines, which extend in the y direction and are arranged in parallel in the x direction, are formed on a surface of a substrate, respective regions surrounded by these signal lines constitute pixel regions, and an array of these pixel regions constitutes a display part.
In each pixel region, there is at least a switching element which is driven by a scanning signal from the gate signal line and a pixel electrode to which a video signal from the drain signal line is supplied through the switching element, thus constituting a pixel.
The pixel electrode controls the optical transmissivity or the light emission of an optical material interposed between the pixel electrode and a counter electrode, which generates an electric field or the flow of an electric current together with the pixel electrode.
By sequentially supplying the scanning signal to respective gate signal lines, each pixel of a group of pixels arranged in parallel along the gate signal line to which the scanning signal is supplied is selected one after another, and the video signal which is supplied to each drain signal line is supplied to the pixel electrode of each pixel at the time of selection of the pixel.
In a display device having such a constitution, at the time of displaying moving pictures, to make a display image more vivid, an attempt has been made to produce a black display on a whole region of the screen over a plurality of frames.